


The Answer is in the Question

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Arguing, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Some arguments are worth the trouble.





	The Answer is in the Question

**Author's Note:**

> My first Walt/Jesse fic.

"Asshole."

"Jesse-"

"You're an asshole. And I'm leaving."

The startling blue glare Jesse flashed at Walt as he pulled on his jacket was brimming with anger, but there were tears there too.

Walt stepped towards him. "Okay, Jesse.”

"No, not okay. Not okay at all, Mr White."

Walt placed a hand on Jesse's arm. "Jesse," he said, keeping his tone soft. "I apologise."

"Get the hell away from me,” Jesse said, at the same time staying exactly where he was.

"I admit I was out of line," Walt said. "Now will you please just sit down? We can discuss this."

"No. I don't wanna sit down."

“Fine, Jesse, suit yourself. We disagreed. I've apologised. Can't that be it now, done?"

"No."

"Why are you this upset?"

"You called me dumb."

"And I'm sorry. You aren't dumb. I was dumb for saying it."

"Yeah, you were."

"And it really matters to you what I think of you."

"Yo, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly that. My calling you dumb obviously hurt you deeply, Jesse. Would you feel this... let down, shall we say, by anyone else?"

Jesse shrugged, glanced at Walt, then looked away.

“Ah. I'll take that as a no. And why do you suppose that is?"

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe ’cos... y'know, no one else treats me like their pet dog. Bitch."

"Your interpretation, Jesse."

Walt moved forward a tad more, just a half step. He cupped Jesse's face between his palms and stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs, his attention focused on Jesse's eyes all the while.

Jesse met Walt's gaze. "Mr White? What're you doing?"

"Is it unpleasant, Jesse?" Walt asked, his voice low, quiet. "Me touching you?"

Jesse was silent for a moment. "No," he said.

"You only have to say the word and I'll stop. You can walk out of here and we'll never mention it again. If not, I can only assume that you like it."

Jesse viewed Walt with a softer gaze now. He shrugged, attempting nonchalance. And he still didn't move away.

"I'll take _that_ as a yes."

And with that, Walter captured Jesse's mouth in a kiss, taking his breath away. Jesse grabbed hold of Walt's shirt, clutching fistfuls of it in order to regain his balance. As Walt's arms wrapped themselves tightly around Jesse's body, bringing him closer, Jesse made a small sound in his throat somewhere between a moan and a whimper, bringing up the heat in Walt's veins.

Walt pulled away to take in the features of the young man he was so thoroughly kissing. He was encouraged to find something resembling desire in Jesse's eyes. Emboldened by the sight, he kissed him again.

"Tell me you want this, Jesse," he said. “Say it.”

Jesse said nothing. Instead, he pulled Walt in for another kiss.

And that was all Walt needed. Abruptly, he pulled away, watching as confusion etched its way across Jesse's face. "Well, then," he said. "That's good, Jesse."

"Huh?"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Uh, no."

"To bed, of course," Walt said.

“I’m still mad at you, “ Jesse said.

Walt nodded. “Okay,” he said, and held out his hand.

Jesse took it.


End file.
